The Next Three Days
by dovesandlipstick
Summary: Set right after Bonnie comes back to life. Jeremy takes Bonnie on a vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy was just returning from making his bed for Bonnie when he heard an all too familiar shriek erupt. He ran quickly to follow the sound, finding Bonnie in front of the fireplace, clutching her hands to her stomach, cries of pain escaping her, her body shaking with them. He reacted before he was even sure he knew how, running to catch her as she fell weak into his arms. He placed his hand on her cheek, frantically calling her name. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, he couldn't lose her again. He didn't have the strength.

"Bonnie, please!" He shouted, placing his ear to her mouth to make sure she was still breathing. She was—but this brought very little relief to him. He fell to the ground with her in his arms, cradling her, rocking her, and silently praying to whatever God there was to bring her back. Tears streamed down his eyes as he looked at her face and felt her limp body.

"I just got you back." He whispered. "Please," He pleaded quietly. A faint noise escaped her mouth a moment later and Jeremy's eyes widened. "Bonnie?" He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She blinked rapidly, her chest rising and falling just as quickly.

"I felt everything, Jer," She cried as her wide eyes met his and she mentally relived the pain of Quetsiyah's death again. She cringed.

"Bonnie, what happened?"

"Quetsiyah. She died and I—I felt everything," She said, turning her face into his chest as she sobbed quietly.

"What—wha—how? How did you—"

"I'm the anchor, Jer. That means every time an immortal being dies," Bonnie paused and shook her head. "Every time," She whispered silently, her body rocking with fear. Jeremy's spirit broke as the consequence of bringing the love of his life back to life dawned on him. He rubbed her back softly, holding her close to him. He thought back to just thirty minutes before, when she'd been able to come back, and he'd been able to feel her again, and kiss her—he thought of how happy they'd been, only moments before. He felt both angry and shattered, for her mostly. She didn't deserve this. She deserved to be happy and completely care-free, even if just for a little while.

"Hey, listen to me," he started, "Everything's gonna be alright. You're gonna be okay." He shook his head. "Nobody deserves to be okay more than you do." He mumbled against her hair after he'd kissed it. Bonnie's breathing slowed to a normal pace as she relaxed into him.

"I just need to sleep, Jer." She whispered. She turned to look up at him, as a sudden chill of fear ran through her. "Just—be here when I wake up, okay?" She said softly, her eyes still slightly teary. Jeremy smiled down at her, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Trust me; you're gonna be sick of me." He joked. A weak chuckle escaped Bonnie's mouth as her eyes closed again. She turned into his chest once more as he stood from the ground with her in his arms, carrying her to his bedroom. Just before her consciousness drifted away from her, she let out a deep sigh and said, "Never."

Bonnie woke to the sound of Jeremy's voice and another that she was still too foggy to recognize. But as she slowly recollected her consciousness, she became aware of the fact she was in the back of a truck. And the other voice she'd heard was suddenly completely identifiable; Matt. She sat up on the back seat quickly, tightening her eyes as they adjusted to the light. Matt's gaze met hers in the rearview mirror and his eyes brightened.

"Hey, look who's alive!" He said excitedly, quickly realizing his slip of the tongue. Jeremy shook his head and Bonnie smiled.

"Dude," Jeremy breathed, only making Bonnie smile more. He was never able to take jokes about her death very well. Not that she would expect him to. "You feelin' okay?" Jeremy asked, turning to examine her like he often did.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"You look good," He said, ignoring her question.

"Jeremy," She said through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. " He replied.

"Matt?" She said, meeting his gaze again in the mirror.

"I actually have no idea," he told her honestly. "No one does." He shrugged. "Except him." He said, jerking his head in Jeremy's direction. Bonnie turned back to face Jeremy and he smiled warmly at her.

"Just sit back and relax. This is gonna be good." He promised her. And he could already feel the stress and worry leaving him. It had been so long since he'd been able to feel calm. He hoped that this little trip would give Bonnie that same feeling, too.

It had been about an hour since he'd argued with his sister about getting Bonnie out of Mystic Falls for a while.

"Jeremy, she can't leave, she just got back and we need her!" Elena had yelled as she paced in front of the fireplace. Stefan sat on the arm of the chair and Damon stood at the table, pouring himself a drink.

"Elena, she doesn't need to be needed right now. She needs to relax." Jeremy told her in a low voice.

"I don't think that's for you to decide, Baby Gilbert." Damon said, taking a sip of his whiskey. "Bonnie know you're trying to sweep her out of town?" Damon shrugged. "Doesn't really sound like something she'd be up for."

"Well she'll just have to adjust." Jeremy growled. "Look, she doesn't know how to just look out for herself for even a second so somebody's gonna have to do it for her."

"Jeremy—,"

"I'm not asking for your permission, Elena." He told her. "I've got some money saved up from when I worked at The Grill plus some of the money from mom and dad's life insurance—,"

"Jer, that's for college!" His big sister exclaimed.

"Elena," He rumbled. "You're not gonna change my mind."

Elena looked to Damon who only raised his eyebrows in defeat and then to Stefan who gave a shrug. "Caroline brought over some clothes for Bonnie, and Matt's waiting outside to drive us to the train station." He sighed. "Just give her some time off, guys. Let her breathe. She needs this more than ever right now." He told them. Elena's curiosity invaded her face. Jeremy just raised his hand and told her, "She'll explain when she comes back." And once he'd retrieved sleeping Bonnie from his bed, he softly crept outside to Matt's truck and lay her down gently on the back seat. He was incredibly surprised and concerned that he'd been able to get her there without waking her. It pained him that she was exhausted enough to sleep so deeply and long.

"Thanks again, Matt." Jeremy told him as Matt handed him Bonnie's bag from the back of his truck.

"Take care of her." Matt said to him as Bonnie hopped out of the truck.

"Why are we at the train station?" She asked them. Matt ignored her and took her in for a hug.

"Really missed you, Bonnie." He told her. "You deserve this."

Deserve what? Bonnie shouted in her mind. But before she could ask him, Matt was already getting into his truck and pulling away. Bonnie watched him disappear down the road and then she turned to Jeremy with narrowed eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Just trying to make you happy, that's all." He said simply, tugging on her sweater to pull her nearer, closing the space between them. She smiled.

"Jer, why are we at the train station?" She asked him. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled down at her.

"Do you love me?" He asked her softly. It still made her heart stop whenever the word was even said between them. She locked eyes with him—her green with his brown—and said, "Yes." And with a grin, he covered her lips with his tenderly—only for a moment—but long enough to leave her captivated as his kisses always did.

"So trust me." He told her. Then taking her by the hand, he led her into the train station, taking a moment to mentally appreciate the fact he could, in fact, feel her hand.

"Virginia Beach?!" Bonnie exclaimed as she sat across from him on the train. "Jeremy, what is this?" She asked him as she stared at the train ticket he'd just handed her—finally letting her in on his plans.

"It's a vacation." He told her. "A much needed one." He continued. She sighed as she realized what he was trying to do.

"I can't just run away from everything."

"Why not?" He asked. He sat forward in his chair and took her by her hand. "Bonnie, why don't you think you deserve this?" She swallowed and looked away from his eyes. She didn't know what to say. She had never thought that she was entitled to anything, really. "Because you do, Bon. You deserve to get away and be free and selfish and to do whatever the hell you wanna do." He said. She beamed at him and at the feel of his hands on hers.

"What are we gonna do in Virginia Beach, Jer?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"I dunno. Things." He replied. He grinned mischievously. "This," he said as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. Luckily the section of the train they were sitting in was completely empty. Though even if it hadn't been, they probably wouldn't have cared. This was completely new to them once more—being able to touch and hold each other. It wasn't something that they thought they could ever get used to again. As his lips massaged against hers and his hand roamed up her outer thigh, she thought then that she wouldn't have even an ounce of a problem doing this for an entire weekend. No breaks or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon walking into the hotel that Jeremy had booked a room for them in, he was suddenly completely oblivious to the fact that he probably wouldn't be able to afford college after this trip. But as he stood there, taking in the beautiful building and the sunlight and the utter fact that he was there with the girl he planned to never go a day without again for the rest of his life, he couldn't muster up any thought that didn't involve her or that weekend. He felt Bonnie squeeze the hand that he'd intertwined with hers. Her eyes were wide and sparkly as they darted around the lobby. Everything seemed so bright and welcoming. And expensive.

"How did you—,"

"Shh." He interrupted her, knowing too well exactly what she was thinking. "You don't get to worry about that."

"Jer," She started.

"Just come on," He said, pulling her hand. She smiled and shook her head as she followed beside him further into the lobby. There was no fighting with him this weekend, she could tell. Which is why she didn't even bother telling him she could carry her own bag—even though she had no idea where it had even come from.

"I'm gonna go check us in," He told her, surprising her with a quick peck before walking to the desk. She watched him as he spoke to the receptionist. His face was filled with pure joy, his whole body seeming lighter and mellow. He looked back to smile at her for a moment and then turned back to the receptionist. God, she loved his smile. She would do anything to see that smile. Fear crept into her stomach at that very second. She wanted to enjoy this weekend with him. But she couldn't ignore the fear of an immortal being passing through her at any moment during their time together. She didn't want to put him through that nor did she ever want to feel it again. But no, she couldn't think about that. She couldn't let those thoughts interrupt this weekend—she had to be positive. She was alive and in Virginia Beach, for Christ sake. And she had a beautiful, tall, strong, and ridiculously sweet man walking towards her. And he had nothing but love in his eyes. She couldn't fight the grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. It was kind of silly how easily he could make her smile.

"I hope Caroline packed you a bathing suit," He said excitedly as he took her by the hand again and pulled her along. She felt so clueless about everything and it was wonderful—to not have think for a little while.

The suite was on the eighth floor. It was somewhat loft style and it was stunning—complete with a kitchen, flat screen TV, and a bathroom with a medium sized walk in shower and Jacuzzi. The walls were painted a shade that made Bonnie think of French Vanilla. A light-sand colored chaise chair sat in the corner of the room. A large and visibly soft bed was placed in the middle of everything; a small chandelier was hanging from above it. Jeremy wanted to live with Bonnie in the white cotton blankets that covered it. There was a silver platter sitting on the end table next to the bed that held a bottle of champagne, two glasses, a cork screw, and a red rose rested in the front of it all. Bonnie looked at the platter and then at Jeremy and smiled warmly.

Just beyond the bed there was a large French door in between vanilla satin curtains, it was framed with clear pine wood and it led to a beautiful balcony. Two tropical-like chairs were there on the balcony, facing out towards the beach that was below them. Bonnie was taken aback and Jeremy loved the look on her face as she absorbed it all. He wrapped his arm around her petite waist and pulled her into his side. Looking down at her, he asked; "What are you thinking?" She was silent for a moment, trying to pick a thought out of the million that ran through her mind—most of those thoughts only coming to surface when she felt his arm touch her waist. Ever since she'd come back to life, she had become ten times more sensitive to his touch—it was the one thing she'd been starving for during the months that she'd been a ghost. It had been torture been for both of them, being so close to each other and yet so far. And so that was her most overwhelming thought—him touching her everywhere and endlessly. But she didn't want to sound like some insatiable teenager. So she simply said;

"I'm hungry." Which was true. Jeremy smiled and looked at his watch.

"It's only four. They've probably got some kind of lunch thing going on in one of the restaurants." He said as he moved to put their stuff down on the bed.

"Can I—change first? I've been wearing this outfit for months; I think this sweater's stuck to me." She said, pulling at the sleeve of her green sweater. He laughed as he approached her, thinking she had to be the most adorable person on the planet.

"Here," he said quietly as he stood behind her, pulling the sweater from her shoulders. He could smell her. That was the one sense that he hadn't yet taken the time to experience with her again until that very moment. He bent his head down to kiss her now bare shoulders as he threw the sweater onto the bed. He felt her shiver beneath him as he ran his hands down either of her arms. She could feel her skin warming beneath his fingertips. He buried his face into her neck, wanting to take in her scent as much as he could as if he feared the day would come where he never would be able to again. He softly planted his lips on her neck and a soft sigh escaped her mouth. Then in a swift motion, he turned her to face him and took her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, tipping her chin up with his finger to deepen the kiss. She reached up and ran her hands up his hard body then rested her them on his neck, standing on her toes in an attempt to feel him even more. Suddenly her hunger for food vanished and all she wanted was to have his lips on hers. He could feel her determination and desire building up in the way she grabbed him, pulling at his neck, straining to kiss him more intensely. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, his hand cupping her behind as he moved to sit her on the glass desk against the wall. It was easier now with her at his level. He kissed each corner of her mouth before moving back down to her neck again, kissing it with a bit more urgency this time, enjoying the taste of her skin. But she needed his lips on hers again. She pulled his mouth back and covered his lips with hers. He noticed as she kissed him that she was trying to lift her hips to his. He knew what that meant. She hadn't even been meaning to do it either; it was just a natural instinct. Her physical need for him was overpowering her self-control completely. And he wanted her, too. In every way possible. But not like this. Not on the top of a desk while she was starving. He suddenly pulled his lips away from hers reluctantly. Her eyes opened slowly, burning into his like they always did. At the sight of her puffy just-kissed lips and beautiful green eyes, he almost felt compelled to go back for more. But he stopped himself, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Food," he breathed. She shook her head, pulling his neck, trying to bring his lips back to hers. He laughed. "We have the whole weekend, Bon. I'm not gonna let you starve, I don't want you to be weak." He told her. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Always so worried about me." She sighed as he stood her up on her feet again.

"Always making me worry about you." He replied quickly. She chuckled as she opened the bag that Caroline had packed for her. She jumped a bit when her eyes beheld a tiny, black, and sheer lingerie dress inside the bag. _Caroline_, she growled in her mind. It was just like her to try to plan everything out—even Bonnie's first time.

"You ok?" Jeremy asked, noticing that she'd stopped moving.

"Yeah," Bonnie said quickly as she started to breathe again. The fact that that night may very well end up being her first time had suddenly taken her breath away. She couldn't deny that she wanted to do that. And she definitely wanted it to be with Jeremy. But it would be her very first time.

_Will it hurt_? She thought as she took a pair of jeans and a strapless blue top out of the bag. She turned around to Jeremy, who was leaning against the desk, strong arms crossed upon his chest, watching her. He couldn't ignore the tug in his groin just looking at her, thinking about how he'd kissed her on that desk moments before and where things could've gone had they not stopped.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him as she moved closer to him. He smiled and stood up straight.

"I'm thinking you should probably not come near this desk if you ever wanna leave this room today." He admitted. Bonnie's heart fell into her stomach and she could feel her pupils dilate. He laughed at her deer-in-headlights appearance. She smiled an anxious smile and Jeremy immediately hoped he hadn't overstepped anything. A light chuckle fled from her lips.

"I'm just gonna get dressed." She said timidly. "In here," she added as she moved towards the bathroom. She pressed her back into the bathroom door after she closed it, trying to steady her suddenly heavy breathing. "Pull it together, Bonnie." She told herself, wishing then that there was a spell she could do to stabilize her nerves.

The seafood restaurant Catch 41 was directly on the ocean. Everything except the kitchen was outside in the sand.

"Jer, these people look like millionaires." Bonnie noted after the host has seated them. She curled her nose up at her outfit and Jeremy smiled. "And I look like I just came back from the dead."

"Which makes you the most beautiful girl here." He told her. She smiled.

"What did Elena say about this trip?" She asked him. Jeremy picked up the menu and opened it.

"Let's order some crab." He said. She laughed.

"Jeremy, stop trying to ignore me, you're not good at it." And he chuckled.

"Does it matter what she said? We're here now." He said, putting his menu back on the table.

"It matters, Jer. She's my best friend and your sister." She paused. "You told her, right?"

"Of course I did," He said. "Bonnie, I just—can we just not talk about Mystic Falls?" He suggested. He reached his hand across the table and she placed hers in his. "As of right now, we don't live there." He told her and she giggled. "It doesn't exist, okay?" He continued. She shook her head as she laughed. It seemed like the silliest thing in the world to her but it also seemed like a thought she could get used to for the weekend. She nodded her head and he gave her his toothiest grin. She'd say yes to anything when he gave her that smile.

They ordered a pot of steamed crabs—something they'd never had before. They'd agreed after they tasted them that they would try new things for the rest of the weekend.

"I think you probably play pool better than you crack open crabs." He joked. "Hey!" She said, as he watched her squeeze the crab leg in between the shell cracker as tight as she could.

He laughed. "Maybe there's a spell for this," He said as he reached over to help her squeeze it.

"Am I still a witch here?" She asked, laughing as the shell viciously cracked open and stray pieces of it flew onto his face. He covered his left eye and rubbed softly. She continued to laugh as she stood up from her chair and leaned across the table towards him. "No, no, no, don't rub it! Let me see," She said. She lifted his eyelid up with her thumb and blew into his eye as he fought the urge to pull her over the table and take her onto his lap again. He could do it, too. Lifting her was like picking up a penny to him. "Better?" She asked softly as he blinked his eyes quickly, checking for irritation. He kissed her lips quickly—because they were just too close for him not to—and then he nodded.

"Do you want to be?" He asked her.

"What?" she responded as she sat back down.

"A witch. Here." He said.

"Oh," she paused. It was an interesting question. It made her think a lot more than he probably had expected her to. If she had the choice, would she be a witch? She remembered then that if she had never been a witch, she would have never been able to bring him back to life. "Yes." She told him.

"Good." He said through a smile; because he wouldn't have her any other way.

After they'd eaten and the waiter brought them the check, Bonnie tried to be the first to snatch it off of the table so she could see the damage those crabs had done. But him being 6'0 tall and she merely 5'2, getting it out of her reach was as easy as raising it above his head. She flopped back down in her chair and he laughed at her failed attempt as he took a peek at the bill before sliding a fifty dollar bill plus a tip into the tab book.

The sun had fallen by the time they'd left the restaurant. But leaving the restaurant wasn't really leaving at all. They simply walked out onto the beach and walked down the path as close to the water as they could be without it actually touching them. Bonnie carried her sandals in one hand and Jeremy held her other one in his. There was no awkwardness in the silence between them as they began to walk. So much of their thoughts between each other were unspoken or communicated through glances and smiles. She suddenly felt everything at once—the fact that she was actually alive again, walking on the beach holding her best friend and love of her life's hand, and there seemed to be no worries in sight. She was suddenly overwhelmed by happiness. She even found herself slowing her pace a bit, almost as if she was being immobilized by the cheerfulness that encompassed her. Jeremy noticed and looked at her.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" He asked her.

"No." She paused. "But you could hug me anyway." She told him. He smiled and took her into his arms

"Tell me what's on your mind, Bonnie." He said into her hair. She buried her head into his chest.

"You," she said as she inhaled his scent. "Just you."

"You think maybe we should open this champagne? I mean, there's no reason to waste it." He said as he examined the bottle. They'd just gotten back to the room. They'd have stayed out by the beach later but the wind had picked up tremendously, the clouds didn't look very nice and the waves in the water had become vicious.

"Too bad I don't know a spell to make us 21." She said. He shrugged.

"No need." He replied as he grabbed the corkscrew off of the platter and popped the cork out.

"Jeremy!" She giggled as the liquid bubbled over the top. He laughed as she ran to put one of the glasses beneath the spilling. "If you don't know how to open a champagne bottle, you're probably too young to drink it." She jested as she licked her index finger where some of the leaking champagne was trickling down. He was too completely turned on to even attempt to respond to her teasing. He looked down at her, hunger in his eyes. The same way he'd been looking at her earlier when he'd been leaning against the desk. She stared back, their eyes meeting, locking with incredible intensity. The passion in his gaze held her there, sending impulses through her body. She felt like she couldn't move—paralyzed again by him and the desire that was running through her. He took the glass out of her hand and pulled her face closer to his by the back of her neck. Anxiety and excitement built up inside of her, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"Jerem—," but before she could continue, he interrupted and gave in to his craving for her lips. He kissed her softly but deeply and turned her so that her back was to the bed, placing the champagne and the glass back on the end table simultaneously. When the back of her legs touched the edge of the mattress, he lifted her off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively this time. He laid her down on her back across the bed, and then he was on top of her, careful not to put too much of his weight on top of her small figure. A faint groan escaped her as his tongue entered her mouth. The sound of her only increasing his yearning. He could slightly taste the champagne on her tongue. She felt no need to breathe or think when he kissed her. All she knew and felt was him all around her. He shifted his weight only slightly but it was enough for her to begin to feel him _growing_. She paused when she felt him against her; her eyes opened and met his as their lips departed.

"Bonnie," he began when he saw the apprehensive look on her face.

"No, it's okay." She told him, smiling as her stomach jumped over and over again.

"I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." He told her, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb. She reached up to touch her hand to his face, rubbing his cheek gently with the back of her fingers.

"There's _nothing_ that I'm not comfortable with when I'm with you, Jer." She told him. He chuckled lightly and pecked her lips. Then he noticed that she was lying on top of her green sweater which he'd thrown on the bed hours earlier. He pulled at it and she lifted her body a bit so that he could tug it from beneath her.

"What should we do with this?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Burn it," she said and then she pulled his mouth back to hers, and she could feel a smile on lips..


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie shivered as she felt Jeremy's hand begin to slide up her torso, bringing her shirt up with it. She didn't have time to be self-conscious before her shirt was over her head and on the floor. And then he was kissing her stomach—soft kisses planted on every inch of her belly. Her skin was so sensitive to him; each kiss caused her abs to contract. A nervous and small giggle fled from her before she could conceal it. His head shot up quickly and he smiled.

"You're ticklish," He noted. She shook her head quickly.

"No," She lied with a sheepish grin. He laughed.

"Don't worry," he said as he went back to her stomach. "I won't abuse that _too much_." His lips worked their way up her stomach slowly, stopping just before her bra. He looked up at her, waiting for her consent. She met his gaze and immediately knew what he was asking. She'd kind of forgotten about this part—the fact that she'd have to be _naked _during sex. She bit her bottom lip as he watched her, waiting for permission. After a brief moment, she sat up and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. But before she could unsnap even one clamp, he was already wrapping his arms around her and unhooking them himself. He placed soft kisses along her cheek as he did so. Once he'd unsnapped the bra completely, he pulled each shoulder strap down one at a time, kissing the flesh beneath them on either side. Bonnie was beginning to feel warm as he removed her bra entirely. She didn't have to wonder what he thought about her breast; his face kept no secrets. His eyes darted around them and then his face was moving towards them. She put her hand on his chest to stop him and he looked at her, eyes narrowed in confusion. She tugged on the black V-neck he was wearing and said, "Play fair." He smiled as she sat up on her bent knees and lifted his shirt slowly above his head to reveal his hard chest. She ran her hand down the middle of it, his eyes following her touch until she stopped just above his jeans. The heat beneath her fingers was burning through him. He kissed her lips then, harder this time as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her bare skin against his as he laid her down again, this time vertically on the bed. A groan rumbled in his throat as he felt her breast against his chest. He wanted to touch them. He slid his hand up the length of her abdomen and tingles rose beneath her skin—mostly because she knew exactly where he was going. His hand cupped her left breast. She moaned softly as his hand grazed her nipple. He could feel it hardening beneath his hand. He left a trail of kisses down her neck, following the path to her breast. He kissed the flesh softly as he held it, his lips moving closer and closer to the growing bud though never quite touching it. Bonnie didn't know what she would feel if his lips ever actually touched it, but she knew that just closeness of them was driving her crazy. He kissed around it for a moment more before taking the nipple into his mouth. It was exactly then that Bonnie felt a strong pull in the lowest part of her stomach. Her back arched up inwardly almost reflexively, pushing herself harder between his lips as he sucked and pure sensation ran through her entire body. A very generous moan fell from her lips as his tongue circled softly around it. His eyes opened then, meeting hers. He'd never heard a more beautiful sound than that one. His lips moved to her other breast, tormenting her again as he kissed and suckled everywhere except the aching tip. He would feel so close to it and yet so far, only giving her a hint of the sensation—so soft and quickly-fading that it left her frustrated.

"Jeremy—please," she quietly said as she moved his head to place his mouth exactly where she wanted it. He smiled inwardly at her plea as he wrapped his lips around the throbbing peak, tugging hard and long as waves of pleasure encompassed her. He went from breast to breast, massaging each with either his hand or his mouth simultaneously. Her body was practically twitching in tortured bliss when he abruptly stopped and moved to unbutton and take off his jeans. Her stomach flipped at the sight of him in his briefs and the extremely visible stiffness between his legs. He came for her jeans next, unbuttoning them as she lifted her hips, and then he pulled the pants from her legs. He didn't waste time with her panties either, sliding them off of her and dropping them carelessly off of the bed. Her whole body froze as his head moved down slowly between her legs. She always thought this part would be sort of weird. She didn't know how she would taste or smell and she would just _die_ if he got grossed out. Noticing her stiffness, he looked up at her in concern.

"Is this alright?" He asked her. She shrugged and chuckled nervously. "Maybe just try it?" He proposed. "I'll stop as soon as you want me to." She nodded and he smiled encouragingly at her. Before she knew it, he'd pulled her bent legs up further over his head, sliding her flat on her back. Then she felt his mouth on her inner right thigh. He kissed the flesh there softly, nibbling on it as he worked his way up. He moved to her left thigh, pecking and nipping all the way up again, leaving her legs trembling. Then she felt his fingers teasingly stroking the lips between her legs. Her eyes widened at the sensitivity and the pleasure absorbed her. He could hardly contain himself as he relished in the wetness he felt there. The moment his lips touched her, was the moment she realized she wasn't breathing. His tongue moved from the bottom and all the way up to her clit, she groaned as he grazed over it. He ran his tongue over it again, separating it from the lips and sucking it into his mouth. Bonnie felt like she was no longer on earth. Her toes curled around the sheets beneath them as he licked and sucked at an agonizingly unhurried pace. She was no longer able to control the sounds that she was making. His hand ran up her stomach as he continued the slow torture with his mouth. She gripped the sheets with her fingers as an upsurge of emotion and sheer pleasure took her over the top. And then her whole body was quivering as she went higher and higher. _Her first orgasm. _She pulled his head from between her and towards her face, kissing him deeply to conceal the whimpers that his merciless tongue had caused.

"I'm assuming you liked it," He said against her mouth. And she laughed.

"Understatement," she told him. He chuckled, feeling genuinely happy that he'd been able to please her. And then he moved his hand down slowly back to her sex, feeling it again, savoring the moistness. He needed to be inside of her.

"Are you ready?" He asked, still stroking her. Her eyes were closed as she bit her lip, the sensitivity driving her mad. She knew exactly what he meant. She nodded her head, too entranced to speak. The stroking stopped as he ran over to his bag to get a condom. But there was a lingering sensation in her stomach. She watched him as he pulled out the box of condoms, opening it to retrieve one and placing it on the desk. His erection flung out as he pulled his briefs down and off. Bonnie was both mesmerized and scared. She couldn't help but wonder how _that_ thing was going to fit inside of her. But she was also curious.

"Can I—touch it?" She asked before she had time to think. He turned to look at her quickly, a coy smile spreading across his mouth. She smiled back automatically, remembering the latest reason she had to be fascinated by his lips.

"Of course," he said as he moved to stand before her, bringing the condom packet with him. She reached out to touch it, feeling the silkiness of it. It didn't feel like how she'd expected it to. And she liked it. She liked it a lot. She wrapped her small hand around as much of it as she could and ran her hand along the length of it. His eyes closed and his head fell backwards in delight. Watching him respond to her touch was almost as satisfying as him touching her. She wondered if that was the way he felt, watching her go crazy beneath him. Either way, it was clear that he was enjoying it. She stroked gently, up and down, slowly and then faster, over and over. A hoarse groan erupted from his throat. The sound sent a thrill through her.

"I guess I'm doing it right then," she said through a small giggle. He looked at her, his eyes burning now with desire as he shook his head.

"You have no idea," he breathed softly. She smiled rather proudly and then took the condom out of his hand and opened it. She remembered how to put them on from the painful sex education class she'd taken with Elena in eighth grade.

_Shit_. She thought. _Do not think about Elena._ She told herself as she rolled the condom over his cock. The quiet deep sounds he made were music to her ears. She moved back on to the bed as he kneeled into it, moving forward as she moved backwards towards the headboard. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her beneath him, spreading her legs open with his knees. Her stomach was flipping again as he caressed softly and shortly against her clit with his fingers. And then he was pressing himself inside of her. There was a slight tearing as she spread to accommodate his width but she wouldn't complain; he was obviously already enjoying it. He closed his eyes and sucked in air between his teeth before exhaling loudly. She felt so good around him—so snug and wet. He froze for a moment, allowing her to open up more so he could move.

"You okay?" He asked her. She nodded quickly, ignoring the minor pain she felt. He pulled out a little and he felt her flinch below him. "Bonnie?" he said.

"Keep going," she whispered. He pushed himself back into her and she moaned, the pain was starting to feel good. The sound gave him the green-light to move again, going in and out slowly; she was still too tight for him to move quickly. But the feeling was like nothing they'd ever felt before. They stared into each other's eyes as he continued moving, the sensation building up in him from his toes. He let his forehead fall onto hers and he kissed her, moving his hands underneath her to cup her ass. She moaned softly through the kiss as she felt him move deeper inside of her. It felt as if every cell in her body was being activated and they were trying desperately to bind with every part of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep steady as he picked up his pace, pushing himself closer to the edge. He cursed quietly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him even deeper inside of her. It was almost too much. He felt like his whole body was going to explode into pieces. He'd never felt anything like it before with anyone else. It was more than sexual. He kept moving, the sound of her moans only increasing the experience. He could listen to her all night—and he planned to if she would let him. She cried out louder than ever as she felt herself coming apart around him. He watched her face as she moved closer and closer to her breaking point; her eyes blinked rapidly, her mouth falling open and releasing her whimpers of pleasure. She was so close. She moved her body up and down as he pulsed inside of her—she felt like she was losing control of her own body, and it felt amazing. He groaned deeply as she moved with him, bringing on friction that pushed him even further.

"Shit," he muttered as he felt himself building up. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down slightly onto him as he pulsed faster. She was almost screaming now as her whole body came alive and her back arched. She moaned an _oh my god_ as she climaxed, and watching her was enough to bring him collapsing down on her as he came hard with a deep growl.

"Oh my god, Jeremy," she said.

"I know." He replied as he kissed her forehead. He rolled off of her to her side and pulled her over to rest her head on his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked. She smirked as she snuggled into him.

"I'm _more_ than okay, Jer. Is this what it's like to be high?" She asked rhetorically.

"Actually, yes." He replied jokingly through a chuckle. She pushed his side playfully as she laughed, remembering his druggie phrase.

"Right," she said. "Forgot about that." She shook her head. He ran his hand softly down the bare spine of her back.

"You know, I'm trying not to be a weirdo and tell you I love you every three seconds, but you make it _really_ hard." He kissed her head.

"It will never ever be weird to hear you say that." She said as she wrapped her arm around him. "Tell me." He rubbed her arm softly with his fingertips.

"I love you." He said and she smiled.

"I love you, too." She replied, kissing his chest before muttering, "Weirdo." And they laughed. Then as the thunder outside grew louder and the rain fell harder, she drifted off to sleep on his chest while he watched her, thinking that he could do this every night for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bonnie!" He yelled. "Bonnie, wake up!" he shouted as he shook her. It was three AM in the morning and Bonnie had been shrieking in her sleep, waking Jeremy with a panic. She stirred the third time he called her name, her eyes opened quickly, wide and red as they darted around the room. But the room was dark and she couldn't see anything. She could only hear him and feel him, reaching out to her. She wrapped herself around him, needing him to shield her as she sobbed. Jeremy held her close, and didn't say a word as she buried her face into his chest, her tears colliding with it. He knew she needed this, just to let whatever it was out of her.

"I'm here," he whispered onto her hair as he rubbed her back. "I don't know what it is, but I'm here for you, okay?" His voice alone soothed her. Soon she was able to fall asleep again inside of his warmth and he did the same.

Bonnie woke to the sun beaming through the curtains, the sound of his light snoring, his arm laid across her chest and their legs intertwined. She smiled as she remembered where she was and what had happened the night before. It had easily been one of the best nights of her life and one that she never thought she would live to see. It was like a dream.

_A dream._ She thought. Then all at once her nightmare came flooding back into her mind. It had seemed so real—seeing him dead. She didn't even know what had happened; she just knew it was him lying before her, lifeless. The thought of it again made her feel sick. She couldn't imagine losing him; she wouldn't make it for a second time around. She snuggled up tighter beneath him, whispering to herself "He's here," over and over. He stirred when she moved, lifting his head slowly, and turning his neck to crack it. She watched him and smiled, happy to be able to witness his waking up routine. She reached her hand up to rub his cheek as his eyes opened.

"Good morning," he said in a deep and still slightly drowsy tone. Bonnie's stomach flipped at the sound of his sleepy voice.

"Good morning," she replied. She turned so that she was partially on top of him, her bare breast resting on his chest—which wasn't a feeling Jeremy was sure he could get used to. She played in his frustratingly sexy bed hair as his fingers trailed up her back. "I can't believe I just woke up next to you." She said through a smile. He chuckled.

"Me neither. And that I get to do it again tomorrow. And the day after that, and the day after that," He said as she began to laugh. He kissed her cheek softly. "You wanna talk about what happened last night?" He asked. She was silent for a moment before she shook her head.

"No. Not while we're here." She said. "While we're here, I wanna swim." She told him as she sat her head up on his chest to look at him. He smiled.

"Then we will. As soon as I finish this," and then he pecked her softly on the lips. A second later he was turning her onto her back and kissing her again, this time more deeply, rubbing his hand up her thigh towards her behind slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her head off of the bed a bit. Chills ran down his spine as his lips massaged against hers. She was so addicting to him, the hardest thing in the world for him to do was to _stop_ touching her. But he knew he had to. He pulled himself away from her and she groaned in disapproval.

"Do you wanna swim today?" He asked her as he stood up from the bed. She nodded as she sat up and examined his body as he moved to get his bag. "Then I'm gonna need to be about fifty feet away from you until you put clothes on. Maybe even then." He said as he stepped in to his briefs and she giggled. She got up from the bed and purposely walked passed him as she went for her bag. He watched her every move, shaking his head and laughing as she strutted past him naked; he knew what she was doing.

"I'm just gonna take a shower then," she said, as she walked towards the bathroom. She turned her head slightly to look at him again before disappearing around the corner. As if morning wood weren't already enough, he felt a twinge in his groin. He leaned onto the desk, covering his face with his hands as he laughed and breathed, "Jesus Christ."

It was around noon when they'd finished breakfast and walked down to the beach. The sun was surprisingly bright compared to the weather the night before.

"I volunteer you to go and see if the water is cold," she told him as she removed her cover-up to reveal the red two-piece bathing suit that Caroline had packed for her.

"Hey, this was your idea," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but—,"

"Okay, maybe we'll both go." He interrupted her as he took off his t-shirt.

"What—," but before she could finish, he was picking her up and carrying her in a cradling position down to the water. She screamed and laughed and kicked her feet as he walked. He shivered as he took his first step into the cold, clear blue water.

"Ooh Bonnie, this is not gonna be good," he warned her through a laugh.

"No! Jeremy put me down! Please!" she yelled as she kicked harder. He shrugged and said,

"Okay," and then dropped her down in the water. She came up screaming and shivering and then she was coming at him. He took off as fast as he could in the water and she chased him, trying to jump on his back once she'd gotten close enough. He laughed as she attempted to climb him and then he pulled her up so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

"I will literally never forgive you for that." She grunted as she playfully pounded his back with one fist.

"You gotta admit, you kind of asked for it." He said as he walked further into the water, her still hanging on his back.

"Have you been under water yet? I think you should go," She said as she tried to push her weight forward to make him tumble over.

"I honestly don't think you realize how tiny you are," he said as he laughed. She pouted playfully as she chuckled.

"You don't play fair," she said.

"Fine, fine, fine. You better get off then unless you're coming with me." She jumped off of his back quickly and watched him as he slowly went under water, trembling as the water overtook him. He stopped just above his shoulders.

"No, no. All the way down there." She said to him. He shrieked and laughed simultaneously as he went completely under the water before popping up seconds later.

"Satisfied?" He asked as he moved towards her again, water dripping from his whole body.

"I think you deserved about thirty more seconds but I'll survive." She said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"Yeah? Good." He said just before he kissed her. "Forgive me, yet?" He asked as their lips parted.

"No, no, I need a little bit more," she said, eyes still closed. He chuckled and kissed her again, slow and passionately. She smiled when they separated.

"Forgiven." She said. "And suddenly I feel a lot warmer."

They stayed there for hours afterwards. They chased the waves and tried to jump over them together. He taught her how to backstroke and how to not splash everyone in the surrounding area when she swam. And then when they'd gone as deep as they were allowed to into the water he'd held her on her back in his arms and swayed her in the water as they talked about their future and he kissed her every chance he could.

"What's for dinner?" Bonnie asked him as she towel dried her hair and he put on boxers after he'd removed his wet swimming trunks. Bonnie didn't think her body would ever stop responding to seeing him naked. "Pizza?" She suggested.

"I say we cook." He said. And Bonnie smirked.

"Cook what? We don't have any food." She replied.

"There's a grocery store kind of thing here at the hotel. We can put something together." He shrugged, stepping into his jeans.

"Anything with pasta." She said as she dug through her bag. He was already fully dressed when she stood up and looked at him. He was giving her a look that said, _Catch up_. She chuckled. "Don't look at me like that, I'm coming."

Even though the store wasn't completely a grocery store, just pushing a shopping cart around with her following next to him put him in the best of moods. He couldn't help but think that this would be his life from now on; shopping for groceries to cook dinner with the love of his life. He couldn't imagine a better way to spend his Saturday nights. They picked up a box of angel hair pasta, a bag of shrimp, garlic and Alfredo sauce. And a box of cereal for the morning. Bonnie had insisted it would be the easiest meal in the world to cook. But it didn't take long for the sauce to start popping every which way out of the pot as it boiled. Jeremy rushed to cover the pot with a lid and Bonnie laughed as she chopped up the garlic cloves on the countertop. Jeremy sighed heavily as he wiped the splattered Alfredo sauce off of the stove.

"Is there any left in the pot?" She teased. He bumped her softly with his hip and she giggled. "Hey! I'm holding a knife."

"Oh well you better be careful, then." He said. And then she felt his arms wrapping around her from behind. He kissed her cheek softly and whispered, "I love you." She smiled as she put down the knife and reached one arm back to wrap it around his neck. Then she turned her head back to kiss him on the lips—just one soft peck before she said, "I love you, too." And then she went back to the garlic, chopping just a little bit more before pouring it into the alfredo sauce and stirring as Jeremy drained the pasta. The shrimp was already done and staying warm on the stove.

"Too bad we didn't get dessert." Bonnie said after they'd finished eating. She picked up the plates and walked them back into the kitchen.

"I think we could put something together." He said, taking her hand as she came back towards him and pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her fervently; a moan escaped her as his hands slid up her back beneath her shirt. "Let's take a shower." He whispered. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows lifted.

"Together?" She clarified. He nodded.

"You in?" He asked. She chuckled softly as her nerves took over again. And then she shrugged.

"Sure," she said. And before she knew it, she was over his shoulder and he was carrying her to the bathroom. She laughed as he carried her. She really liked when he picked her up. He put her down once they reached the bathroom and then he turned the shower on. And when he turned around, she was holding her arms up. He smiled as he realized what she was doing and then he slowly lifted her shirt above her head, removing her bra next. Once they were both completely nude, he took her hand and led her into the walk-in shower. And then he bathed her slowly, taking his time on every part of her body. She couldn't ignore the things that just the scenario was doing to her, let alone him touching her. She was quickly reminded of the insane pleasure he'd given her the night before. And before she could consider anything else, she stood on her tippy toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was taken by surprise but he wasn't going to stop her. He dropped the rag and pulled her into him, her soapy body colliding with hers, and he ran his hand up the back of her body, cupping her behind on the way up—rousing a whimper out of her. His tongue massaged against hers as he picked her up, wrapping her around his waist. And then he pressed her back up against the wall behind them, groaning as her breast touch his chest. He bent his head down and kissed them, wasting no time this time around as he quickly took her tender and swollen nipple into his mouth. She moaned loudly again as he sucked and licked, this time more quickly and roughly. She was panting by the time he'd finished her second nipple and then he kissed all the way back up to her lips. She reached down between them to grab his erection and he groaned as she stroked it. It only took a few strokes before he was all but ready to lose his mind.

"You're not sore, are you?" He asked her. She shook her head no quickly. "Good." He breathed and then he pushed himself inside of her. She moaned noisily as he entered her. It was easier this time, she'd already spread. The sensation he felt was nothing short of marvelous. He moved faster and harder than he had the first time and Bonnie wasn't sure which way she liked it better. Her breast bounced against him as he pulsed inside of her. He buried his face into her neck as the pleasure overtook him. And she was completely under his spell. Her eyes and her brain had blurred out every sight and every thought that didn't involve him and the things that his body was doing to her at that moment. He grasped her behind and pulled her down onto him, pushing himself even deeper inside of her as he continued to pulse while bringing her up and down on him with her ass. She all but screamed and he felt like he would collapse from the sensation. Pulse after pulse and moan after moan, he felt himself getting closer and closer to his breaking point. And Bonnie knew that she was already almost there. Her skin was tingling and her whole body was igniting. And then they were coming apart together, in unison. She groaned hoarsely and his fist pounded the wall. And then he slid them down and onto the floor of the shower, he laid down with her spread on top of him as they breathed heavily, and the water sprinkled down on them. She laughed quietly as she panted softly.

"Promise me we won't ever not shower like this," she said and then he joined her in laughter. He put up his pinky finger and she giggled as she wrapped hers around it. They knew that sooner or later, they'd have to get out of the shower. But neither one of them was willing to be the first to move.


End file.
